


THE BOY KING

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 14:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15843153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: Better to serve in Heaven than to rule in Hell? Sam doesn't think so. Not anymore.





	THE BOY KING

((((((((((((((((((((((((((

His brother silent at his side, Sam surveyed the mob crowding the cavern, and exultation swept through him; a storm of hatred, want and need that eclipsed every notion of good and evil he'd ever had.

Demon, human, witch, of all Hell's damned were there. The Morningstar himself lay trampled somewhere beneath the multitude, a victim of his own arrogance and tragic underestimation of the Boy King.

Sam raised an imperious hand. That hand fisted, twisted, and his power filled the cavern.

Shrieking with pain, ecstasy and fear, the damned went to their knees.

Dean closed his eyes.

Sam smiled.


End file.
